Saviours
by Life is Full Of Regrets
Summary: A great evil. 7 orbs. 7 hosts. What happens when reality as you know it changes? And into something much more sinister? Sam's about to find out. Meeting new people, they will try to save the world. Will they succeed? DxS Prev Title Guardian Angel
1. Meeting

**Well, this is Guardian Angel, just under a new title. There will be a few changes here and there but nothing too big. Disclaimer: I do not own DP. Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

I always knew there was something different about me. There were many times when I could have died but hadn't. People either thought I was jinxed or lucky to escape with my life. My parents however, had believed I was jinxed ever since the day my cousin died in a car accident soon after having met me for the first time. Wanting nothing to do with me but yet they couldn't abandon me unless they wanted to be shunned by the family and community. They send me to a place far away to study, a town called Amity Park. My grandmother lived there and so, they had an excuse. I suppose my parents thought my grandmother was the only one safe from my so-called 'curse'. And so here I am, standing before my grandmother's mansion. To be honest, I was glad that I had been sent to live with her instead of my numerous aunts or uncles. My grandmother was the only one who didn't shun me. She was always by my side and she always believed in me. Even at my cousin's funeral where everyone blamed me for her death, she was the only one who stood up for me saying that since I wasn't the one driving the car, how could it have been my fault? I had been touched by how she had stood up for me. Rising my hand, I pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

'Click' the door opened and a maid glanced out. Her look changed to one of surprise when she saw me.

"Miss Manson! I didn't know you were coming today! I'm so sorry!" I merely nodded and waited for her to let me in. After apologizing for 5 minutes, I finally coughed to remind her I was still standing outside the mansion with my luggage. Realizing her mistake, she immediately let me in.

"Thanks" I said as she grabbed my luggage and began heading up the stairs. I headed to the kitchen where I was sure my grandmother was waiting for me.

"I'm here, grandmother" I said as I stepped into the kitchen to be greeted by a cheery 'About time, bubeleh' and a warm smile. Smiling back in return, I walked into her embrace, hugging her tightly.

"I really missed you while I was in England" I said when we finally let go of each other and sat down. My grandmother was the only one I would hug. I had never hugged my parents and I doubted that they wanted me to hug them, not that I wanted to.

"I missed you too bubeleh. I can't believe the nerve of your parents! Sending their one and only daughter to such a faraway place without a care! Why, wait till I get my hands on them! I don't remember ever raising your father up to be such a heartless person!" said my grandmother, enraged at the fact that my parents could send me to Amity so easily. I simply smiled. I had gotten used to this kind of treatment. As we ate and talked about the various things happening in our lives, I found my eyes once again marveling at how granny could make such a huge mansion seem so homely and inviting. It was unlike my own mansion back in England. It looked professional and the word 'home' just didn't fit it. There was no homely feel to it and even though it looked inviting, it just lacked that home feeling. But it was to be expected. My parents were rarely ever 'home', being kept busy with their work which took them all over the world.

"I expect you're tired, dear. Why don't you take a nice long rest and I'll take you to your school tomorrow? The principal said she arranged for someone to take you on a tour of the school so you wouldn't get lost" I nodded, thankful for my granny. As if on cue, I yawned, signaling how tired I was. My granny smiled and ushered me to my room. Opening the door, I turned to give her a grateful smile when I saw it painted in my favourite colours, black and purple.

"I knew you'd like it" said my grandmother as she gave me a smile and a hug. I thanked her for the room and walked in, pleasantly surprised at how my grandmother had even managed to get everything in room in black and purple or at most, not pink. Sighing with content, I decided to shower first, not wanting to dirty my new bed. Once I was done, I walked out onto the balcony to look at the night sky. I was once again pleasantly surprised to find many stars in the sky where back home; I most probably would not have been able to see any. While looking at the night sky, I heard some disturbance coming from the somewhere. Looking ahead in the darkness, I could make out flashes of green and pink. After a while however, the flashes disappeared, leaving me to wonder what the heck had just happened. Deciding it was none of my business, I headed off to sleep.

"Bubeleh, time to wake up" I heard my grandmother calling to me.

"Just five more minutes please" I muttered as I turned to bury my head in the pillow.

"Elisa, if you please" I heard my grandmother say before I felt the covers dragged off me, exposing me to the cold.

"It's cold!" I shot up immediately, making a grab for the blanket and successfully grabbing it back. Wrapping it around myself, I shivered, teeth clattering due to the cold.

"Sorry, bubeleh but you were going to be late for your first day of school if you didn't get up" said my granny as she looked at me apologetically.

"I understand" I tried to say but what came out was instead gibberish. My grandmother just smiled and left, leaving me to get ready. Even though I hadn't planned on taking a shower early in the morning, it seemed that I had no choice but to take one if I ever wanted to stop shivering. Soon I was done and dressed up, ready for school.

"You look wonderful, dear!" exclaimed my granny when I stepped into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I wore this everyday when you came to visit, granny" I said with a smile.

"You'd still look wonderful no matter what you wear since you're my precious granddaughter" I smiled and didn't say anything. I wasn't one for mushy words and my grandmother knew it. That was why she wasn't offended when I said nothing in reply.

"Well then, let's go! I bet you can't wait to see your new school" said my grandmother as she ushered me out the door and into the car. Well, she was right and wrong about school. True, I couldn't wait to see what the school was like but I certainly didn't want to see how the students were like when they saw me. If people knew I was staying in a mansion, I would be seen as a rich kid and be made instantly popular regardless of my taste in clothes. That had been the system in my old school. It had taken a lot of time and effort just to leave the popular group and I certainly didn't want it happening again. So, I asked my grandmother to park her car round the back of the school, all the while keeping my head low in case someone should recognize me later in class. Looking around warily to make sure no one was there; I stepped out of the car and hurried up the steps behind my grandmother. It was a good thing that my grandmother, despite how rich she was, never liked wearing branded clothes and preferred plain old clothes.

"We're here, dear. Why don't you wait outside while I have a talk with the principal?" asked my grandmother. I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. Grabbing a magazine on animals from the rack, I began to read. Not long after, I felt someone's gaze on me and looking up, I noticed the receptionist looking at me and ignored her. When I heard the door being opened, I didn't bother looking up once again until someone sat beside me and said,

"Hi, who're you?" Turning to look to the person who had taken a seat besides me I replied saying,

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"Sorry, I forgot. I'm Danny. Danny Fenton" said Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sam, as in Samantha Manson but if you call me Samantha and you're dead" I said.

"I'll take note of that" he said with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at his response. Normally, people would have been scared and left me alone but I had never anticipated his kind of response.

"You better" I replied though stunned.

"Bubeleh, I'm done talking to the principal" said my grandmother as she walked out of the office and to me.

"What were you talking about?" I asked as I looked at my grandmother. She simply smiled and shook her head at me before turning to Danny.

"Are you the student who was selected to guide my granddaughter around the school?" asked granny as she smiled at Danny.

"Well, I was asked to show the new student around. Is she the new student?" asked Danny as he turned towards me. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Does it seem like I'm going to be a teacher here instead? You should've realized it from the start, oh clueless one"

"What is up with people calling me clueless?" asked Danny as a frustrated expression appeared on his face. I simply laughed at his response.

"Well, even though you're clueless, I guess you're funny" I said, still laughing.

"Geez, glad that at least one of us is happy" said Danny, pretending to sound upset even though he was smiling.

"I have a feeling you two kids are going to along great" said my granny as she smiled at the two of us.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, granny" I said as I turned to look at her. She simply gave me a mischievous smile and replied,

"I should be going now. Have fun, dearie!" and with that she walked out of the office laughing about something with the maid Elisa who had came along. I sighed and turned to Danny who was looking towards the door with a quizzical expression on his face. Sighing I muttered a 'clueless' before saying,

"I guess we should get this tour of the school over with soon so you can get back to your lessons" I supposed he had forgotten by now that he was supposed to guide me around the school.

"Oh, right! I forgot! Sorry, Sam" said Danny as he rubbed his neck again sheepishly. I simply sighed and walked out the door, Danny following behind me. That was when I heard it. 'Do not go north Sam'. It was that voice again. I had heard it before and I could recognize it anywhere. It always warned me of danger. When I was younger, I had paid no heed to the voice and went directly towards the direction it had told me not to go and had been nearly killed only to be saved by an invisible being. I couldn't see it but I could feel it. I remember one time when I was walking onto the road when there had been a tug on my hand holding me back just as a car whizzed past. If that hand had not held me back, I could have been killed by the car. Turning around to see if I could spot it, I saw Danny who was shivering.

"Danny, are you alright?" I asked as I stood before him.

"I'm fine. I just need the bathroom I guess" and with that he took off north. Well, tried to. I stopped him immediately by grabbing his arm. As he turned to look at me with a questioning look on his face, I tried to think of an excuse for stopping him form going to the bathroom, no less.

"I have a bad feeling about there. Maybe you should find a bathroom from this side" I said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" and with that, he took off. Looking down at my hand which I was sure had been holding on to his arm just now, I was astonished to find nothing but air. 'How had he been able to break free?' was the only question running through my mind as I looked at his sprinting back. Worried, I began to run after him until there was a tug on my hand. A really strong tug that made me stopped and threw me back a few steps. I regained my balance before I could fell and looked back, to see no one.

"Do not go north" said the voice firmly.

"But that guy's in trouble" I said feeling weird that I was talking to thin air though I knew that was not the case.

"The boy is fine. He'll pull through. You, however would only distract him" and with that I knew it had vanished. I stared at where I thought I had been before grumbling a 'Fine, you didn't have to put it that way' and leaning against the wall waiting for Danny to come back. However that was changed when I felt the ground shaking. 'Go south. As far from north as possible' said the voice. I whipped around, hoping to catch a glimpse of it but I knew it was futile. Deciding to heed its advice, I started running south. I finally stopped running when I thought I was at a safe distance from whatever was taking place. Looking around to check out my surroundings, I realized that I had run outside. As I looked up at the sky, in the north I could see once again, the flashes of green and pink.

"What is happening over there? This is the second time I've seen it" I said as I continued to look on. As I looked on, I saw figures or at least that was what I though I saw since they were moving so fast I could barely catch up with their speed much less see if they were figures or not. Suddenly, I heard the voice again. This time it was telling me to run east. Without looking around to find it since I had already known it was futile, I began to run towards the direction it told me.

"You aren't going anywhere" said a voice behind me suddenly. Turning around, I thought at first it was a vampire. Until I saw it was floating and was wearing a cape and also was out in broad daylight and not burning.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing my ground firmly. True, I was a bit intimidated but I didn't let it show. At least, I hope not. The ghost didn't reply but simply charged up something in his hand and aimed it at me.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up by next Tues or Wed. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Enemy

**Here's the 2nd chap! Description of staff has been added. Changes have been made to the voices. The 3rd chap will be up next week. Enjoy! **

* * *

Sam placed her hands in front of her, closing her eyes in an attempt to protect and brace herself for the pain that would soon follow. She opened her eyes when she felt nothing burning her, only to see some sort of shield before her, stopping the blast from reaching her.

"What…" Sam said as she stared at the shield which had seemingly popped out of nowhere. She saw the ghost looking at the shield with a frustrated expression on his face as he aimed blast after blast at the shield which dissipated on contact with it. What surprised her even more was when a green ball-like thing flew down towards the ghost and on contact with it, exploded.

"I would really appreciate it if someone would explain this to me" Sam muttered aloud as she stared at the scene before her where the vampire-like ghost was now fighting another ghost. This ghost had white hair and glowing green eyes and was wearing a black and white jumpsuit.

"I have no idea why he wants to kill you either!" said the teenage ghost before he was blasted away and the vampire ghost once again aimed at Sam.

"This is so not my lucky day" Sam said as she tried to shield herself. This time, instead of just a shield appearing, a staff appeared in front of her and dropped down before her. It was blood red and the tip of the staff was shaped like a claw. In it sat an orb, blue and white swirling within it. The staff edges were black, a midnight black that would sometimes swirl together and form a snake on the staff.

"What the heck is this?" Sam asked as she picked it up, feeling power surging through her the instance she picked it up. Soon, she found herself in darkness.

"_Leave that person to me"_ said a voice as Sam watched herself using the staff to fire blast after blast at the vampire ghost.

"Oh great, now people are going to think I'm a witch" Sam thought as she sat down in the dark abyss and watched as the ghost tried to dodge the blasts. Finally, after realizing he couldn't win, the vampire ghost took off and she found herself in her own body, still holding the staff.

"What are you?" said a voice behind her. She turned around to come face to face with the teenage ghost.

"I'm a human, not a what! And if you're asking my name, you should tell me yours first" Sam said as she glared at him.

"Danny Phantom" said Phantom.

"Sam Manson. I don't know how this came about" Sam explained, gesturing to the staff.

"But you were using it" said Phantom.

"Someone was controlling my body and using it. To tell the truth, I don't even know how to use this thing!" to prove her point, she began shaking it around in the air until it fired off another blast.

"Ok…wasn't expecting that" Sam said before it disappeared.

"Wasn't expecting that either" she said as she looked at her now empty hands.

"Well, lets just hope that whoever controlled that staff just now tries to restrain from destroying the school" said Phantom as he looked at the school which was covered with charred marks.

"Just so we're clear, it's not my fault" Sam said as she walked off towards the school to find Danny. Going in the direction he had taken, she called out his name.

"Danny? Are you here?"

"Yeah, sorry for taking such a long time, I had a bad stomach" said Danny as he grinned at her sheepishly.

"Let's hope that you watch what you eat next time" Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah" said Danny as he laughed and we walked in a comfortable silence.

"Here's the classroom. You can sit with me and Tucker" said Danny as he knocked on the door, attracting the teacher's attention.

"I see you've finally decided to show up, Mr. Fenton" said the teacher.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer, I was showing the new student around" said Danny as he walked inside.

"Ah, Miss Manson, I've been expecting you. Your grandmother asked that we make your school life here comfortable, so pick anywhere you wish to sit" Sam sighed. There was just some times that grandma worried too much.

"I'd like to sit with Danny" she said as she looked at him who smiled at her.

"Of course, it's not a problem" said Mr. Lancer as he smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you" Sam replied curtly. Grandma must have something on that teacher to affect him this much, she thought as she followed Danny to his seat, oblivious to one particular girl glaring at her.

"Wait, Miss Manson! You forgot to introduce yourself" said Mr. Lancer.

"Right…" Sam murmured as she walked again to the front of the class.

"Sam Manson, 14, female unless you idiots can't see and you do not need to know anything else" she said before walking back to her seat leaving a stunned audience gaping at me.

"Wow, Sam, that was really short…" said Danny as she sat beside him. Sam shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley as in…" said Tucker from beside Danny but he didn't finish his sentence as Danny clapped his hand over Tucker's mouth.

"Tuck! Don't scare her off!" said Danny as he looked at Tucker who sighed and nodded. Sam smiled at their friendship before turning to tune in on what Mr. Lancer was teaching. When the bell for lunch rang, all the students shot out the door instantly, leaving Sam, Danny, Tucker and Lancer.

"So, are we going to the cafeteria?" Sam asked as she looked at Danny and Tucker. Sam noted that Danny was shivering a bit.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just need the bathroom, I'll be right back. You two go to the cafeteria first, I'll meet you there" said Danny before he sped off.

"_Get away from this classroom now, Sam"_ said the same voice.

"Tucker, I'm feeling really hungry" she said before she grabbed his hand and began running, dragging him with her. As the sounds of an explosion reached them, Tucker stopped abruptly, clutching at the water cooler desperately.

"What was that?" said Tucker as he looked to the direction of the explosion.

"Err, an experiment gone wrong?" Sam said as she smiled.

"I'll be right back, Sam" said Tucker before he took off.

"Why the heck do boys keep running into trouble!" Sam yelled out in frustration, stomping back towards the classroom until she felt the same familiar tug.

"_I told you to get away from that classroom"_ it said.

"You didn't tell me to stay away and you honestly didn't expect me to leave a friend to die, did you?" she asked.

"_You could always bring him back" _it muttered.

"What did you say?" Sam asked as she looked around before smacking herself on the head.

"_If you don't hurry to your friend now, he'll be gone" _said the voice, causing Sam to break into a sprint.

"Tucker!" she called out as she ran down the corridors back towards the classroom when she heard yet another explosion and saw steam coming out of one of the classrooms. _'That must be it' _she thought as she raced towards it.

"Well, well it seems this girl just simply doesn't want to live, Daniel" said the vampire ghost as he came into her view.

"Who said I don't want to live?" Sam retorted.

"Sam, get out of here!" said the teenage ghost. Tucker was behind one of the table and Phantom was right in front of that table, seemingly trying to protect him from the vampire ghost.

"Now, why don't you come with me Samantha? And in return, I'll take all that bad luck of yours" said the vampire ghost.

"I never had bad luck! Just misunderstandings!" she said in reply.

"Your cousin's death, it was your fault, remember? Because you wished for it" said the vampire ghost.

"I didn't!" she yelled.

"Stop it, Vlad!" said Phantom as he fired a green blast at Vlad.

"You'll pay for that comment" she muttered as she felt herself falling into the same dark abyss.

Danny POV

I watched in horror as Sam eyes glowed red and the staff she had been using appeared.

"_You fool! Are you trying to destroy the delicate of balance of this world and ultimately destroy it?"_ said a voice that was not Sam's.

"Ah, the guardian" said Vlad calmly.

"_This time, I shall kill you!"_ exclaimed 'Sam' as she aimed the staff at Vlad and fired off a black blast of fire.

"_Burn in the flames of hell, you imbecile!" _said 'Sam'

Sam's POV

"Hey! I'm against violence! Even more so against killing!" I yelled out to no one in particular.

"_He must be eliminated. He's a threat to you and the future of this world"_ said the voice.

"But, it goes against my morals! That's it! Get back in here and give me my own body back now!" I yelled out, feeling a warm glow spreading throughout my body.

Danny POV

I watched as 'Sam' face twitched and a white light began to envelop her body. Her hair which was beginning to have streaks of red turned black again. And when the light fully covered her body, there was a bright flash and she laid there on the floor asleep.

"It's just you and me now, Vlad" I said as I fired an ecto-blast at him.

"Bring it on, little badger" said Vlad as he smirked mockingly. I glared.

"Tucker, get Sam out of here" I whispered and fired an ecto-blast at Vlad to distract him.

"Got it dude" said Tucker as he tried as discreetly as possible to creep around Vlad and reach Sam.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" asked Vlad as he flew in front of Tucker.

"Um…the toilet?" said Tucker.

"Hey fruit loop! Even a map can't help you find your way, you'd need therapy!" I yelled out trying to attract his attention.

"I've had enough of your constant mocking of my mental health!" said Vlad as he fired an ecto-blast at me. I dodged it and fired one of my own.

Sam's POV

"Urgh" I groaned as I sat up and saw Phantom and Vlad fighting. Tucker was on his way to me and he gave me a grim smile.

"Get away from Phantom, you crazy old ghost!" I yelled out as I ran forward, not noticing my hand was glowing.

"Hah, you really think you can hit me, little girl?" said Vlad as he floated there, smirking down at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! It pisses me off!" gritting my teeth, I clenched my hand into a fist and swung it at him hard, hitting his stomach, causing him to double over, gasping in pain.

"That hit?" said Danny, surprised.

"Of course it did. I don't swing my fist around like a madman" I said as I swung my fist at him once more and hit him on the head.

"The seal is weakening" muttered Vlad before flying off.

"What seal?" I asked as I looked at my hands which were smoking.

"And why are my hands smoking?"

"Not sure, but we'll find out eventually" said Phantom before flying off.

"Tucker, you okay?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yeah, he didn't get me" he said as he stood up and followed me into the cafeteria where Danny was waiting.

"What took you two?" he asked.

"We just ran into some trouble on the way. But everything's alright now" I said as I sat down.

"Oh, I see, that's great" said Danny, smiling.

"I'm going to get a salad, be right back" I said as I walked off. When I was walking back, I saw Danny and Tucker talking in hushed whispers. Tucker looked up and spotted me coming and immediately snapped back.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Just guy stuff" said Danny vaguely while Tucker nodded. I decided I wasn't going to care if it was guy stuff and tucked into my salad. I watched as Tucker stood up to get his food, leaving me and Danny alone.

"So…are your hands okay?" asked Danny as he looked at me.

"Why? Do they look like they're hurt?" I asked.

"No! It's nothing" said Danny just as Tucker came back with a tower of meat.

"Tucker…? What are you going to do with that?" I asked as I pointed at it.

"Eat it, of course!" said Tucker happily. I flinched as I saw him devour the meat and averted my eyes.

"You'll get used to this" said Danny as he leaned forward and patted me on the shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't think I can. That's cruelty to animals" I muttered.

"Sam? Are you an ultra-recyclo vegetarian?" asked Danny suddenly. I nodded.

"An ultra what?" asked Tucker as he looked up from stuffing his face.

"Ultra-recyclo vegetarian, which means she won't eat anything with a face on it" explained Danny while I nodded, pleased.

"You should eat meat! It's good for your growth!" said Tucker as he thrusted the piece of meat in front of my face.

"Urgh, no thanks" I said as I turned away.

"Well, well, if it isn't the new transfer student" said an annoying voice.

"Who is this?" I asked as I noted Danny's eyes twitching and Tucker drooling.

"Paulina Sanchez and you better listen to me" said Paulina.

"How about…No" I said with my back turned to her.

"Let's go, I'm sure once I see her face, I'll vomit my lunch out" standing up, I waited for Danny and Tucker to do the same.

"Hey, listen to me!" I felt her hand coming at me and I grabbed it by the wrist.

"Paulina Sanchez, was it?" I said as I tightened my grip. I heard her gasp in pain and smirked in self-satisfaction.

"If you don't want your father to become jobless, you'll leave me alone" I whispered.

"And how do you plan on it?" she asked haughtily.

"Your father works for the Manson right? Just one word from me and he'll be fired easily. Because I'm the daughter of the Manson chairman, Samantha Manson" I continued whispering.

"I won't resort to violence and I don't really want to make a family bankrupt but if you keep on pestering me, don't blame me" I whispered before letting her hand go.

"Let's go" I said to the two dumbfounded boys and walked off, Paulina looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh, and if you spill a word of this, you'll know what to expect" I said, turning around to smile at her before walking off, muttering under my breath about spoiled brats and the like while Tucker and Danny followed behind me.

"What did you say to Paulina?" asked Danny.

"Nothing much" I said, quickening my pace.

"Oh come on, tell us. No one's been able to shake off Paulina that easily" said Tucker as he and Danny quickly caught up.

"Look, will you two just stop it? I'll tell you when I feel like it!" I exclaimed, exasperatedly.

'_Did you see those marks?__'_ I jumped when I heard the voice.

'_I have. The feel of it...It feels like the Orb of Fate. But that is not possible, is it?__'_ said another voice.

"Who's there?" I asked as I looked around.

"There's no one here except me and Tucker along with you, Sam" said Danny as he looked at me worriedly.

"I thought I heard voices" I muttered before walking off hurriedly.

'_That girl, can hear us huh?'_

'_She's not that ordinary is she?'_

'_If people found out, she'll be in trouble'_

'_Shall we guard her?'_

'_Didn't you see? She already had a guardian with her'_

'_He looked familiar'_

'_Maybe she is the host of one of the 7 orbs'_

'_Perhaps, but we can rule out the orb of fate. It's been lost'_

'_And to think, it was last seen in this place. That ability...what I wouldn't give for it...'_

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Host

**Chapter 3's up! I decided against those changes. I tried to make sure there were no mistakes. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

As they walked to class in silence, Sam was thinking about the voices she had heard. It seemed as though those voices had been discussing about something that had taken place centuries ago.

"Sam? Sam? You there?" asked Danny as he waved his hand in front of her.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked as she caught his hand to make him stop.

"I think your grandmother's here" he said as he pointed to the classroom door where her granny was standing, waiting.

"What are you doing here, granny?" she asked as she walked towards her.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you a little good luck charm for your first day at school. You have to wear it!" said granny as she placed a bracelet in her hands.

"Wear it everyday and don't take it off alright?" said granny who patted her head when she nodded.

"And who are these nice boys?" she asked, smiling as she turned to Tucker and Danny.

"I'm Tucker"

"Danny. Nice to meet you again" smiled Danny as granny's eyes widened in recognition.

"It's nice to see you again too" smiled Granny before she turned to Sam.

"Let's have a feast when you get back. You can invite your friends too" she added as she noticed Tucker drooling at the word 'feast'.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Granny. He loves to eat meat and I don't" Sam said, not wanting them to know she lived in a mansion.

"I'll get Elisa to cook something for him" said Granny.

"Alright, but he doesn't eat in front of me. I won't be able to stand it" she said.

"But meat is delicious!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Sorry, sonny but you're wasting you time here. Sam here's stubborn as a mule when it comes to these things" said Granny as she beamed at Sam. Before Sam could reply, she was interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Alright, kids, get to class" he said as he ushered them in, nodding at Sam's grandma when he passed her. She waved to them, before leaving.

"Your grandma's cool" said Tucker, leaning over.

"Don't get any ideas" Sam said, smirking at Tucker's reaction, which was to promptly fall over.

"Mr. Foley, I know my lessons can be dull and boring but I'd appreciate it if you do not fall asleep in my class!" said Mr. Lancer.

"Sorry" muttered Tucker as he got up. Danny and Sam had been smirking as Tucker got back up, causing him to throw them an accusatory glare. The rest of the class passed by uneventfully and soon, school was out.

"Let's go! I can't wait for the feast" said Tucker excitedly as they exited the school gates, causing Sam to groan.

"Is he always like that?" asked Sam as she watched Tucker jumping all over the place.

"Not always, sometimes" replied Danny.

"Ah, well, this day was going to come sooner or later" said Sam as she led the way to her grandma's mansion.

"Welcome…" muttered Sam as she stopped in front of the mansion. Looking back, she saw both Danny and Tucker's gaping mouths.

"You're rich?!" exclaimed Tucker when she had succeeded in pulling them inside and tossing them on the couch since they had been too dumbstruck.

"Isn't that obvious?" said Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow…it's huge…" trailed off Danny as he got up and began exploring.

"Hey…is this your theatre?" he called out from below. Following him, she watched as Danny and Tucker explored the theatre, fiddling with the buttons and admiring the technology.

"If you guys want to…we can watch some movies together later" she suggested, regretting it almost immediately when she saw Tucker's eyes. Sighing, she turned to go back up.

"Elisa?" she called out.

"Yes, Miss Manson?" Elisa said as she stepped out from one of the numerous guest rooms.

"Have you seen my grandma?" she asked.

"She said she would be in the kitchen" said Elisa.

"That's weird..." said Sam, recalling that she had not seen anyone in the kitchen, nor had there been anything cooking.

"Is something wrong?" asked Elisa, looking down at her hands.

"You should wear the bracelet your grandmother gave you. It is a very valuable heirloom" Reaching into her pocket, Sam pulled out the bracelet and slipped it on, clasping it around her wrist.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll go to the kitchen and look for her" said Sam. Stepping into the kitchen, she looked around, unsure where to begin.

"Granny?" she called out. Silence answered her. Getting worried, she began to run around, searching high and low for her grandmother. Deciding that the only way left was to contact her through her cell phone; she reached for her own phone and dialed her grandma's number.

"Come on, pick up, pick up" muttered Sam impatiently as she tapped her foot against the floorboard. When no one picked up, Sam was beginning to panic. Deciding that she would search for her grandmother, she went down to the basement to enlist the help of both Danny and Tucker.

"I need you two to help me find my grandmother" she said when she reached them. She had been able to remain calm enough to convey her intentions clearly to the two.

"What happened?" asked Danny, sensing the anxiety and panic that was surrounding Sam.

"She's gone missing. I don't know if she's playing hide and seek but if she isn't in this house at all, then she's missing" Sam said.

"Did you try her cell?" asked Danny as Tucker took out his PDA.

"Does her phone have GPS? We could track her down using that" said Tucker.

"Yes, I've tried her cell. No, her phone doesn't have GPS. You guys take the third floor and I'll take the second floor. I already searched the first" said Sam before running off. On the second floor was also her grandmother's room which she checked first. Finding nothing, she proceeded to ransack the other rooms.

"Sam!" hearing Danny's call, she dashed up the stairs.

"Did you guys find her?" she asked as she turned the corner into the room.

"No, but we found this" he handed her a book. On the cover was,

"_Property of the Manson family, 1592" _

"What is this?" said Sam as she stared dumbfounded at the book. It was thick and its edges were frayed. The pages were yellowing with age and the ink was faded but still readable. Turning the cover, she saw the title.

"The 7 Orbs." below it were pictures of 7 different orbs with labels below them. The first orb had the image of a heron and below it was the label, "Orb of Life". The second orb had the image of an owl and below it, the label, "Orb of Death". The third orb had the image of an eagle and below it, the label, "Orb of Power". By now, Danny and Tucker were sitting on either sides of her reading the book with her. When their eyes landed on the orb of power, Danny's hand reached out almost instinctively and ran a finger over the image. They turned to stare at Danny who shrugged sheepishly.

"I just…felt something" he said, awkwardly. Sam said nothing and turned back to the book as the solemn mood descended once again.

The fourth orb had the image of a snake and below it, the label, "Orb of Fate". At this, Sam reached out and ran a finger over the image, before realizing what she was doing and drawing back her hand, choosing to ignore the curious stares of Danny and Tucker. Looking further, they saw the fifth orb had the image of a turtle and below it, the label, "Orb of Knowledge". At this image, Tucker reached out and ran his finger over it, causing all three to look at each other, puzzled.

"This is really weird" said Sam before they continued reading. The sixth orb had the image of a deer and below it, the label, "Orb of Love". The seventh and final orb had the image of a hawk and below it, the label, "Orb of Truth". Flipping the page, they found themselves looking at illustrations with words that described and explained the illustrations as well as the seven orbs.

"The 7 orbs were created by what was known as the Ancients. The Ancients was made up of 7 wizards and witches who came to Earth not long after it was formed. They bestowed life upon the Earth and watched over it. When they realized they could no longer do so, they placed their souls in the 7 orbs, granting these orbs their powers. With the Ancients souls in them, the 7 orbs became spiritual objects. They were scattered all over the world, finding souls to hide them, awaiting the time when they would be used. What had prompted the Ancients to create the 7 orbs and place their souls in them is unknown but most speculate that this was because the Ancients had foresaw a great evil that would require their power to defeat and therefore, they had done so.

The Orb of Life gave its host the power to bring any object or organism alive through touch. These organisms or objects then became guardians of the host. However, even if it could give life, the Orb of Life could not take away the life it had given.

The Orb of Death gave its host the power to extract souls from any organism through touch, thereby causing its death. It could also undo the effects of the Orb of Life, making it the Orb of Life counterpart.

The Orb of Power was used to protect against evil, giving its host the power to vanquish evil spirits. It also gave its host the ability to use light as a weapon. The light would be used to capture evil spirits and once the ritual to purify or vanquish these evil spirits had been found, its host would be able to do either.

The Orb of Fate gave its host the power to travel through time and undo events in the past that led to the future. It also gave its host to cut the string that tied two lovers together. However, this power could only be used on lovers who were not compatible and on people who should have never met.

The Orb of Knowledge gave its host the wisdom to deal with its enemies and strategize the best way to defeat them. It also gave its host foresight, letting its host know of the consequences.

The Orb of Love gave its host the power to change a person for the better just through words. It gave them an insight to the emotions of people and allowed them to understand others better. Just by concentrating, its host could calm down entire armies.

The Orb of Truth gave its host the ability to discern the truth from lies. It also gave its host the strength to withstand the truth, no matter how harsh and enabled its host to extend this power to others. Its host could also influence a person to tell the truth, through touch or words.

However, not all the powers of the 7 orbs are known. The Ancients had untold power and with just their magic, they would have been able to split the world in two. It is believed that the powers of the orbs are unlocked in each new generation, if the hosts are aware of the power they hold. If the hosts remain unaware throughout their life, the powers of the orbs will not be unlocked."

When they reached the end of the explanations for the seven orbs, the three of them looked at each other, wide eyed and disbelieving. This continued for a few minutes before a clattering near the door caused them to snap from their reverie and turn towards the door.

"Grandma!" exclaimed Sam as she leapt up and embraced her grandmother.

"You're safe!" she said when she let go of her.

"You read it?" her grandmother said, her voice barely above a whisper as her face turned deathly pale.

"The book…?" said Sam, looking towards the book lying on the floor, forgotten.

"Yes…have you…read it?" her grandmother asked, her voice trembling. Feeling guilty for something she didn't know, she nodded. At her confirmation, her grandmother gave a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as her grandmother guided her towards the book and motioned for her to seat before taking her place in front of the three.

"Did any of you kids react to the images?" she asked, the mood becoming solemn at her serious expression and tone. They looked at each other before nodding and pointing towards the images they had reacted to. Danny, the Orb of Power. Sam, the Orb of Fate and Tucker, the Orb of Knowledge. Sam's grandmother looked at each of the images they pointed to.

"If the three of you reacted to these orbs, this means that the three of you are hosts" said her grandmother.

"Danny, you're the host of the Orb of Power" Danny eyes went wide in shock and disbelief.

"Sam, you're the host of the Orb of Fate" Sam turned to her grandmother, wondering if her grandmother was pulling her leg yet again.

"Tucker, you're the host of the Orb of Knowledge" Tucker was shaking his head, disbelieving.

"Grandma…this…this is just crazy! How can we be hosts? And the 7 orbs, aren't they just a legend? A myth?" said Sam, staring at her grandmother.

"It's not a myth or a legend. It's a fact, a very real fact. My own mother was a host and your grandfather's grandma was a host as well" said her grandmother.

"But it can't be! This just isn't real!" said Tucker.

"Yeah, it can't be real. I mean the 7 orbs, the Ancients, how can they be real?" said Danny.

"It is real. Sam, you've often said you heard a voice that helped you, protected you from danger. That was the guardian of the orb" she looked at Sam, watching as Sam's eyes widened.

"Danny, you and Tucker should've both experienced the same things as Sam. Am I right?" she said when she saw both Danny and Tucker glance at each other. They nodded, unable to find anything to say.

"Have any of you kids had any weird dreams? Like nightmares?" she asked. Sam turned to look at the two before flashbacking to the night before she left England.

Her dream had been vivid. She had been standing, alone, in an enormous mansion. Before her was a glowing tube and a deep, dark voice had been talking, sneering and filled with contempt. However, its words were slurred and she could make no sense of them. There had been a figure in the tube, though it had been to dark for her to see its features. Then, tendrils from the shadows had leapt up, grabbing onto her shoulders, arms, legs, feet and neck and started to pull her down towards the floor which turned red-hot. She had been screaming as the tendrils continued to drag her down and she had felt her own body burning. The voice had done nothing but laugh, as though enjoying every moment of her struggle.

When she returned from her flashback, she was gasping, as was Danny and Tucker. Looking at each other, they compared their versions of the nightmare and found them almost similar. But Tucker and Danny had both seen something else. Tucker had seen hordes of people running as the tendrils of shadow ensnared them and dragged them down while Danny had heard the screams and crying pleas of the people. When they had finished, they turned to look at Sam's grandmother, who had turned even paler.

"The evil that the Ancients foresaw…it has come" she said, looking up at them almost guiltily.

"Granny?" said Sam, holding onto her hand and making circles with her finger on her grandmother's palm in an effort to soothe her. It seemed to work as her grandmother's face regained a bit of its colour.

"Sam, Danny, Tucker. The three of you must find the hosts of the four other orbs. Together, the 7 of you will be able to defeat this evil. But you must remember. You must never work alone against this evil lest it corrupts you and the orbs" warned her grandmother. They gulped, turning to each other, feeling as though their doom was near.

"Well, then, who wants cookies?" said her grandmother cheerily, standing up and changing the mood almost instantly. They nodded mechanically, surprised at how fast the mood had changed just with a few simple words. When her grandmother had left, Sam, Danny and Tucker huddled together, discussing what they had just learned.

"So…I guess from today onwards, we're partners in fighting…ugh, this sounds really cliché but I still have to say it, evil" said Sam, muttering the final part.

"I guess we are" said Danny, smiling at Sam.

"Hey! I'm still here" said Tucker when Sam returned the smile and the two stared at each other.

"Yeah, we know" said both Danny and Sam.

"Let's get along, partners" said Sam, slapping them on the back.

"Ah!" hearing the scream, the three of them jumped up and ran. Slamming open the door, Sam found Elisa, who dashed out the room as soon as the door was opened.

"Help!" she said, pointing towards the room. Turning, they saw…

* * *

**Any guesses for the remaining 4 hosts? Chapter 4 should be up next week. Please review!**


	4. Awakening

Chapter 4 is up much earlier than expected since I figured I won't be touching the comp till nov *cries*. And the fact that my computer is acting up might be another reason. I always knew it wouldn't last long =.= Can only hope my stories wll stay intact. Well, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_"Help!" she said, pointing towards the room. Turning, they saw..._

* * *

Turning, they saw spotted hyenas attacking anything and everything in the room. Whatever they touched turned to acid within minutes. Seeing the three of them at the door, the pack dashed towards them, only to be stopped by the door which slammed shut.

"What…was that?!" said Danny.

"Spotted hyenas" replied Sam coolly.

"But aren't hyenas supposed to live in the wild or something?" said Tucker.

"Yeah…they are" Sam replied. Before they could discuss further, the door came crashing down, melting into acid.

"Oh crap, there goes a perfectly nice door" said Sam sarcastically before she was grabbed by Danny and found herself racing down the hallways, away from the hyenas which were right at their heels.

"So anyone has any idea how to use the power of these orbs we seem to possess?" asked Sam as they continued to run. Looking back, she saw that the hyenas gaining on them.

"This way!" she called out, tugging on Danny's arm and leading them through numerous twists and turns before reaching their destination, the attic. Along the way, they had lost the hyenas, due to the numerous twists and turns that they had had to go through.

"We should be safe here…for now" said Sam, slamming the lock in place.

"You're all alright…that's good" Turning, they saw Sam's grandmother making her way towards them.

"Grandma!" called out Sam in surprise. Rushing over, she looked her over for injuries.

"I'm fine, bubeleh" assured her grandmother. Sam breathed a sigh of relief before settling down.

"By the way bubeleh, where is your friend Danny?" she asked, causing Sam to look around and finally notice that Danny had disappeared.

"Did you see where he went, Tucker?" she asked, taking note of the unnatural expression on his face when he answered, one that made her feel as though she was being lied to.

"He went looking…for…weapons!" said Tucker, grinning brightly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"It's dangerous though. Maybe we should try and find him" said Sam, getting up.

"Bubeleh, even if you went now, you'll not be able to do anything against the hyenas without first unlocking the power of the orbs" said her grandmother calmly, grabbing onto her arm and making her sit.

"But, he's in danger, grandma! I can't just leave him be!" she said, struggling to break free of her grandmother's grip.

"That's the feeling you need to unlock the power of the orbs" said her grandmother, smiling at her.

"Wha…?" said Sam as she ceased her struggles and stared at her grandmother, confused.

"When the need to protect someone, a loved one or even a perfect stranger is felt, the power of the orbs is awakened. In the first place, the orbs were created by the Ancients to protect. So when the need to protect is strong, your powers will awaken" said her grandmother before looking Sam up and down, from head to toe.

"Though I think your need has to be just a wee bit stronger. Imagine what might happen to Danny" she said. Sam closed her eyes, remembering what the hyenas had been capable of doing. What if they were able to do the same to Danny?

"No!" she yelled out, dashing towards the trapdoor and running out. She was immediately corned by a hyena which, by the looks of it, seemed to have been waiting near the trapdoor. It stalked towards her, baring its teeth.

'_I don't have time for this! I need to get to Danny! Come on…work already!' _Sam called out in her mind desperately, closing her eyes instinctively when the hyena leaped at her. When the pain didn't come, she slowly opened one eye, only to see the hyena trapped in the coils of a snake. It was long and heavily built, almost spanning the entire hallway, reminding Sam of the python reticulatus and the green anaconda. However it had a different colour and marking from both snakes. Its body and head were blood red in colour. Black stripes adorned its body and there was a jewel resting on its head between its eyes. The jewel resembled a diamond that shone blue, reminding Sam of the shine of a star. Its eyes were a bright green and when it looked at her, right in the eyes, she knew immediately what it was. It was the guardian of the Orb of Fate. She watched as its coils tightened, squeezing the hyena until it could no longer breathe. At the moment, the hyena's body melted away, into inky black liquid that disappeared before it touched the ground.

"What is your name?" she asked, walking towards the snake, not feeling frightened at all. It continued to look at her and she heard it. The same voice that had always warned her. The same voice that had always looked out for her and saved her. She stopped in front of it, raising a hand to touch its head. It closed its eyes and allowed her to.

"_My name is Fate" _

"Fate…" she murmured.

"You were named after the Orb you were the guardian of"

"_Yes…"_ then suddenly, before her eyes, it shrunk down to the size of a grass snake.

"_Your friend…he is close by" _it said before slithering away, leading her down the hallways. She ran after it and soon found herself outside the room where Danny and Tucker had found the book.

"Danny?" she called out when Fate had stopped.

"Sam?!" His voice came from the far end of the room. It was muffled but she heard it clearly enough. Dashing forward, she pushed open the door and found herself facing the pack of hyenas, Danny standing near the windows, facing the hyenas. Hovering besides him, was an eagle. It was bigger than the Philippine Eagle, its wings spanning half the room. It was similar to the Philippine Eagle, its nape adorned with long gold feathers. Its back was a dark yellow, its underside and under wings pure white. It had glowing blue eyes and its beak was red with a black tip. Its legs were red, with large, long dark claws and just like Fate, there was a gemstone set between its eyes. The ruby shone a brilliant red that amazed and stunned Sam.

"You've awakened your orb already?" she asked as she came to stand besides Danny, Fate to her side. The hyenas had growled but none of them seemed inclined to attack her as she made her way to Danny.

"Yeah…I did…I was just thinking of you, Tucker, grandma and Elisa and then Spirit appeared" he said, gesturing to the eagle.

"I thought the guardians were named after their orbs" said Sam as Fate enlarged itself. It was as long as a python but still as heavily built. When it moved, it moved swiftly, despite its body. Within minutes, it had managed to destroy a number of hyenas and with Spirit; the pack was quickly taken care of.

"Yeah, they are but…Power seemed kind of weird so I changed it. Spirit didn't mind so…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sam sighed and reached out, slapping him on the back.

"Good job" she said, before turning to Fate.

"What will happen now?" she asked.

"_We will stay within the orb in your souls. You need only call our names and we will appear before you" _said Fate before it faded out of sight. Danny turned to look at Spirit who seemed to nod at him, as though affirming what Fate had said before it too faded out of sight.

"Sorry about the room…" said Danny as he surveyed the room. The furniture had been totally thrashed, with splinters of wood lying about the floor. The windows had been smashed as well and on the walls were charred marks. The floor where the pack had been on was quickly turning into acid which dripped to the ground below.

"It's okay…" murmured Sam, staring at the extent of damage.

"Granny will probably think of something. Though I wonder what you were doing to make those marks" she said, walking closer to the walls and avoiding the part of the floors that were turning to acid.

"These marks look familiar…" she commented.

"Mustbeacoincidence!" yelled out Danny.

"Huh?" Sam turned to look at Danny who had a panicky expression on his face.

"I mean…let's go back and inform Tucker and the others its all right now" he said, forcing a laugh. Sam was suspicious but decided not to comment and led Danny to the attic. Knocking on the trap door, Sam stood back and waited for it to open and watched as her grandmother, Elisa and then Tucker descended.

"You're alright!" exclaimed all three when they saw the two. Sam's grandmother embraced her tightly while Elisa smiled at her. Tucker slapped Danny on the back, smiling at him.

"Both of you've awakened the orbs, right?" asked her grandmother, looking at Sam and Danny. They nodded.

"But both of you are only capable of summoning the guardians of the orbs" Sam and Danny exchanged a look, surprised.

"It is to be expected, of course. My mother told me about it once. To access the powers of the orbs, you must first awaken your guardians who will then teach you" she said. She turned to Tucker and asked,

"Your guardian should've awakened as well just now. Did you not wish to protect your friends?" Tucker stared at her for a minute before saying with a bit of difficulty,

"I knew Danny was going to be fine and that he was going to make sure Sam was safe so…" at his reply, Sam's grandmother face broke into a bright smile.

"To have faith in one's own friend is good. I do not see anything wrong with that" she said, reaching over to pat Tucker on the head. It was a gesture meant to comfort and soothe.

"I pray that you will awaken your guardian soon. You will have many chances to" she said.

"What do you mean by many chances, grandma?" asked Sam, startled.

"Hyenas are thought to be a symbol of evil. Their appearance here today further proves the theory that the Ancients foresaw a great evil. This, I fear is only the prelude of things to come" she answered, her voice solemn as she looked at Sam.

"We'll be fine, grandma. Like you said, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine" said Sam firmly. She looked to Danny and Tucker who nodded, their eyes narrowed in grim determination.

"I can only pray that all of you will come out of this alive" she said, grasping onto Sam's hand and squeezing it lightly. Sam turned to look at Danny who nodded at her.

"We'll get out of it alive, Mrs. Manson and we'll win" he said confidently, Tucker beside him. Sam's grandmother looked at the three before smiling at them.

"Then, I will believe that the three of you and the four other hosts who will join you along the way will triumph" she said.

"Now then, why don't I prepare some food? All of you must be starved" smiling, she left, heading towards the kitchen, Elisa following behind her. Heaving a sigh of relief, Sam slumped down against the wall.

"Sam? Are you not feeling well?" asked Danny, kneeling before her, concerned.

"I'm fine…just today's been so exciting that I'm tired out. Not to mention starving" she said.

"That's right. So many things happened today. Do you think 10 years later we'll be able to look back at this and laugh?" said Tucker, looking at the two. Sam looked at Tucker, her eyes saying it all.

"This isn't something we can laugh about, no matter how much time passes. But one thing I can be sure of is, our life…is going to become totally unpredictable from today onwards" said Danny, sitting besides Sam.

"Who knows? Maybe 10 years down the road, the three of us are going to be best friends!" said Tucker.

"Yeah…maybe…that…would be nice, wouldn't it?" said Sam, turning to look at Danny and then Tucker.

"This is getting depressing" said Tucker suddenly.

"Geez, and what made you think it wasn't going to get depressing? Our life as we know it has changed so completely that we don't even know what's going to happen next!" snapped Sam.

"You do have a point there…" trailed off Tucker.

"Becoming hosts that have to save the world from some 'great evil'…" trailed off Tucker, quoting the words 'great evil'.

"High school students don't save the world, they go to school, fool around, study, fool around some more and have fun! My beautiful high school life! Good bye!" said Tucker, as he stared up at the ceiling, sighing wistfully, dramatically wiping a fake tear from his eyes. It was only seconds later that he was hit on the head, courtesy of Sam and Danny.

"High school isn't that beautiful" said Sam.

"And we get to do stuff high school students don't even dream of doing" said Danny. Looking at each other, they burst out laughing. When the laughter subsided, the three of them felt even closer to each other, and together, they looked out the window at the peaceful scenery.

"Friends?" asked Sam and the two nodded, clasping their hands together.

"Can we really win against this great evil? What if we…fail?" said Danny, worry and fear in his voice.

"We won't fail. Grandma has already said it. As long as we find the remaining hosts, we'll win" said Sam firmly, refusing to even think of failure.

"Yeah Danny, we'll win. After all, good always triumphs over evil, right?" Tucker wasn't as sure as Sam and it was evident in his voice. Sam looked between the two of them before removing her hands from theirs and smacking both Danny and Tucker on the head.

"The battle hasn't even started and you guys are thinking of failure. If you guys keep this up, we'll surely fail" she said, smirking as the two glared at her, rubbing their heads.

"You asked for it" she said, in response to their glares.

"Miss Manson. The food is ready. Please come down soon" Elisa stood at the door, a smile on her face as she looked at the three teenagers in the room. She bowed, turning to leave as suddenly as she had arrived. Standing up, Sam dusted off her skirt and extended her hands out, one towards Tucker and the other towards Danny.

"Come on. If you miss out on Grandma's cooking, you'll regret it for the rest of your lives" said Sam as they both grabbed her hands and she pulled them to their feet.

"Was your Grandma a chef or something?" asked Danny.

"She learned from a chef. She got bored in the house and decided to take up cooking as a hobby. Though she did pick up great cooking skills, the chef who was her teacher left horrified" said Sam, smirking as she recalled the story that her grandmother had often talked about, always ending with a sigh and a guilty yet mischievous expression on her face.

"What did your grandma do to the chef?" asked Tucker warily as he regarded Sam.

"It was her cooking skills…or the lack of it. Couple that with her bad coordination and memory and you'll end up looking the most horrifying, out-of-this-world creation to have ever been created" said Sam, a smile already breaking on her face as she recalled her grandmother's numerous failed attempts.

"So are we…safe?" asked Danny.

"Of course you are! She had years to perfect her skill!" said Sam indignantly.

"Good to know. I don't want to have an upset stomach. Those are bad…real bad…" trailed off Tucker as his eyes took on a far away expression. Sam turned to Danny who shrugged.

"Hit him" he whispered to her. She glanced at him before narrowing her eyes and exchanging places with Danny.

"You do it" she said. Danny seemed to consider this for a moment before deciding against it.

When they had finished the feast that had been prepared for them, Sam stood at the door, watching as Tucker stumbled down the street, clutching his stomach and burping loudly before sighing with satisfaction. Danny looked down the street worriedly and turning to Sam said,

"I'd better go. Tucker is like a drunkard in that state. Thanks for the food. And…uh…see you tomorrow?" he ended, uncertainty laced in his words.

"There's school tomorrow so of course you will. And tomorrow I'll make good on the movie promise. But tell Tucker there's a limit on how much meat he can bring in. I do not want meat crumbs…" at this Sam shuddered at the thought.

"What about meat crumbs?" Danny asked, before he seemed to realize what Sam had meant. Nodding, he hurried off after Tucker and Sam watched him go. She watched until they had disappeared from her sight and closed her door, sighing as she leaned against it. Her first day in Amity and already she was being dragged into a save-the-world thing. If it weren't for Danny and Tucker, perhaps she would have already packed up and left. Sam liked the supernatural but this? It was just a bit too much. Their lives could be compromised. She had gathered that much from her grandmother's expression and tones. However, she was more worried for Danny and Tucker. What would their families say if something happened to them? She knew Danny could defend himself. He had his guardian. But Tucker was at the most risk. His guardian had yet to awaken and should another attack happen…No, Sam. You will not go there. Absolutely not. They would surely find the 4 remaining hosts and together, they would defeat this great evil. There was no room for doubts now. She had known what she had been signing up for. The problem was…did Danny and Tucker know? She sighed yet again.

"Bubeleh, are you worried?" Sam's eyes snapped open in surprise and she saw her grandmother, peering up at her with concerned eyes. She was about to say 'No', but looking at her grandmother, she knew that her grandmother had already knew the answer. She nodded.

"I knew you would be. Those boys will be fine. They look capable!" she reassured Sam, rubbing at her hands soothingly.

"Thanks, Grandma…" she said as she rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder, finally letting in the exhaustion that she had kept hidden. She closed her eyes and within seconds, she was asleep. Grandma looked down at Sam fondly, before gesturing to Elisa who had been standing in a corner. Elisa took Sam from Grandma and carried her up the stairs, Grandma not far behind.

"The poor children…" trailed off Grandma as she stroked Sam's hair after she had been laid down gently on the bed by Elisa.

"All of you will be victorious. I know it" she said firmly, eyes determined as she gazed at Sam. Standing up, she left the room with Elisa, only pausing at the door to look at Sam tenderly, as though to memorize her every feature.

"Sleep well, bubeleh" she murmured, closing the door softly.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not really good with describing so I used examples. And well, Tucker was trying to cheer them up. I figured they wouldn't be exactly *thrilled* to know the so-called "fate of the world" rests in their hands. Haha, imagine anyone jumping for joy knowing that. If anyone can give pointers on better describing, it's very welcome! And chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible after my exams.

Also, the four remaining hosts are not going to be OCs (well, maybe except for one). Instead they're going to be characters from the show. Have fun guessing who's who! XD Oh and if anyone thinks there's one character who really suit the orb please do tell me. I can't guarantee I will make that character the host but if I do agree, I will. Till next time!

Life is Full of Regrets(I seriously need to change the name)


End file.
